A Kingdoms Reality
by preunka
Summary: Year 1850, a young girl navigates her way through America's cities finally reaching her destination near the small kingdom of Forks. The problem was that every girl born in that kingdom was to be killed. Girls were a sin. All human. ExB


**Authors note: A new story. The plot of it came to me watching a TV show in a different language, so I decided to write it. My first twilight fan fiction. This story is a periodic piece. I am going to try to make the chapters as good as possible but I will do stuff wrong. No flames. But it is your job to give me improvements.**

**1) I need a Beta, if you're interested please PM be so I can beg you.**

**2) This story is real, well the concept, it still happens in places around the world.**

**3) I might update different times, when school starts I will update less.**

**4) Gimmie reviews….. please (pout)**

**5) ENJOY!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"For most of history, Anonymous was a woman."  
― Virginia Woolf

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reality

There it was after four full Moons of travelling my journey was finally coming to an end. Forks a small kingdom surrounded by acres of forest and wild creatures. It was a place well known all the way through the new world due to its constant rainy seasons. Today however was one of the few rare days where the sun was all out and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

A thin layer of sweat clung to my skin as I panted from the heat, a little bit more and I would unite with my family once again, I thought. If it were not because of my father and my brother, I would have not left phoenix.

I sighed but kept walking, my feet hurt from the travelling and begged for a rest that I would not allow, passing a garden I saw young boys laughing and playing all around, in a corner far away from the rest there was another group of little boys who fought over a wooden horse, the little arms pulling as hard as they could trying to overpower the other.

I shook my head started looking for the tower that Emmett had described to me in his letters to meet me by. It wasn't too hard to spot; the tower was larger than all the huts and cottages nearby.

After waiting for several minutes I decided to look for him myself, going down the streets of houses I saw an old man selling fruits form a carriage, walking towards him I asked in a kind voice hoping he would help me "ah, dear sir, would you be kind enough to help a lady, I have lost my way, could you tell me where doctor swan lives?" the man nods and points toward a cottage a few feet away from the others, I smiled and thanked him for his help.

Gathering all my skirts in one hand I ran toward the hut, I raped on the door excitedly and waited, a few seconds later the door opened to a young man with brown hair, with a smile I launched myself towards him "Emmett" I squealed, his large hands went to my back to steady me. "My, my you grown, the last time I saw you were tis big" he said and held his hands I couple of feet off the ground emphasize his point.

I laughed, "I am not the only one that has changed just look at you, I am sure every maiden in this town swoons over you" he laughed letting me in and closing the door behind me.

"Would my fair sister like some water?" he asked, I nodded and sat down on one of the few chairs. The cottage was reasonably decorated for a commoner's house, the hut its self was made out of stone, the roof with stacks and stacks of hay, there was a small fire in the corner of the room, a pot full of bubbling stew placed over it.

There were a few blankets in the other corner which I suppose were used to sleep on, in the middle of the cottage there was a wooden table around it were four stools. Emmett handed me a glass of water which I took and sipped slowly, he took his seat in front of me, and he looked troubled, as if he wanted to say something but did not know how to say it.

"Isabella, there is something that you should know about this kingdom" he started, I nodded telling him to continue, he took a deep breath and sighed, "the commoners here, the royals they have different views about women, according to them women are a sin, all there suppose to do is conceive boys, look and look after the house, nothing else" that was normal, it happened everywhere so why was Emmett worried about this "Isabella women here get beaten on daily bases by their husbands if they do something wrong, if the women is a barren or when she turns barren they are thrown out and replaced with a younger, fresher one. If a woman ever gives birth to a girl" he sighed and shook his head before continuing, "the baby is killed", I gasped, mortified by the harsh reality.

This was barbaric. Every baby girls born in this kingdom had been killed, how could they be so cruel and ruthless surly this all is a foolish rumor. I was about to voice my thoughts when I remembered this morn, when I was walking through a park…. There were only boys then, only boys though different ages, there was not a single girl. There were a few women there, probably the mothers, but were girls not supposed to be killed? "Emmett I saw a few this morn-" I started but Emmett answered already knowing what I was asking "they were the men's wife's and the children's mothers, here when someone wants to wed, they go to the neighboring kingdom of La push to search for a wife" that made sense, I nodded letting him know that I understood "this place is barbaric, tis not the child's fault that tis was born a girl", Emmet nodded agreeing with me.

"So now you understand sister. You must not anger a man or do anything that will upset the royals or they will not hesitate to have you hung, a women's life means little to them". He finished with a sigh.

Still upset from what Emmett had told me I stood up "I wish to rest brother, I have had a very tiring day" I said making my way toward the blankets, I laid down and pulled a blanket on top of me, sleep was troublesome as my earlier conversation swarmed through my head, I feel asleep quickly after that.

I woke up to the sound of pots clanging against each other, sitting up I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands, Emmett was nowhere but there was another older man in the corner cooking something, smiling I got up and walked towards him, then suddenly I snaked my arms around his waist hugging him from behind "father" I said, happiness clear in my voice, he turned around and hugged me " my, you truly are a beauty, just like your mother" he said with a sad smile, my mother had died giving birth to me so I thought my father would hate me for taking her away, he did not. He knew that it was not a fault of mine.

"Now Isabella dear would you help your old man, go fetch some herbs from around the corner, the soup tastes bland without it", I nodded and picked up my skirts walking towards the door, Emmet came in just as I was about to open the door, I smiled and closed the door behind me, I wrapped my shawl closer towards myself trying to shied my body from the harsh winds.

I walked towards some herbs and sat down so I could pick them, the wind blew my hair all around my face, I heard a weak wail, I stopped but then continued when I thought it was one of the kids crying and would stop. They didn't so I made my way towards a whole in the ground; it was filled with waste, a pit of a sort. The wailing got louder. I pushed away a large piece of bark and froze.

There it was. There _she _was. A new born baby girl.

**i hope you enjoyed it. please spare a few seconds to review. i sped twi hours writing on paper the whole chapter and another to type so for all my effort give me a review even if its just a :).**


End file.
